indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game
}} 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game' is a 1989 video game adaptation of the movie of the same name by LucasArts. It was released alongside ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure though it didn't achieve the same level of notoriety as its counterpart. Publisher's summary The chase is on...all the way to the greatest treasure in history, the Holy Grail. And if you can survive the treacherous caves of Colorado...the medieval catacombs of Venice...the deadly ramparts of Schloss Brunwald...and the cunning traps of the Grail Temple... then you've earned your whip and your hat! Plot summary The first level "The Cross of Coronado" begins with young Indiana Jones in the cave of Utah attempting to find the Cross of Coronado avoiding Fedora's Gang, various hazards, and trying to keep his torch lit. Once the Cross is acquired, the exit to outside opens and Indy escapes on the Circus train. He then has to avoid thugs and animals who protrude from the wagons. The second level "The Ascent of Castle Brunwald" begins in the Venetian catacombs, where the player has to choose a certain door as part of the copy protection. Then Indy has to avoid falling fire and rats in order to find Richard's shield. Then, Indy can ascend directly to the outside of Caste Brunwald and reach an open window. The third level "On Board the Zeppelin" has Indy inside D-138 fighting his way through Nazi soldiers, trying to find parts of the Grail Diary. Failure to do so, will make the soldiers move faster. The goal is to reach the biplane exit. In the final level "The Holy Grail", Indy avoids obstacles and traps in the Temple of the Sun until reaching the Holy Grail. Differences from the film * Most of the film's characters and scenes are absent from the game. * The members of Fedora's Gang are only represented by three models: one who resembles Fedora while the others are an unidentified rope climber and a Native American. * Immediately after exploring the Utah caverns, Indy discovers an opening through which he jumps straight to the Dunn & Duffy Combined Circus train as it passes. * The rhinos are already furious and attacking the roof of their cars without any reason. * All the members of Fedora's Gang at the train are knocked out by Indy from the train and fall to the road. * During the search for the Sir Richard's tomb, rats pursue Indy while he explores the area. * Aboard the Zeppelin, Indy fights past several Nazis on board in order to reach the German biplane where there are two not one. * After Indy passes several blades and chainsaws, he finds the Holy Grail on a red platform with no False Grail. Behind the scenes The Sega Genesis port of the game was released in 1992 by U.S. Gold (later Eidos), featuring five levels: #Caves of Utah #Escape on Train #Venice Catacombs #Castle Brunwald #The Holy Grail The Amiga version provides no epilogue. The game is noted for its often unforgiving difficulty. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones External links *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/indiana-jones-and-the-last-crusade-the-action-game Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game on MobyGames.com] *The AVGN's review of this game's NES port Category:Computer and Video Games